<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day by Pugperson99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343219">A Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugperson99/pseuds/Pugperson99'>Pugperson99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Child Peter, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:21:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugperson99/pseuds/Pugperson99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 16</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr &amp; Pietro Maximoff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter ran through the halls, making sure he didn’t use his superspeed. His dad had told him he couldn’t until he learned better control (there had been too many incidents involving walls and bloody noses). He skidded as he turned a corner, his socks not helping in his escape. There was a shout behind him as his dad chased after him. He laughed as his dad ran into the wall before running into one himself.  “Peter! Are you okay?” Erik worried, rushing over to his child.</p><p>Peter grinned up at his father, "I’m okay!” Erik returned his child’s smile with his own shark grin. He scooped up the laughing Peter, tickling his sides which only made his laugh harder. “Vati, vati, stop, please,” the 8-year-old begged squirming and laughing uncontrollably. Erik blew a raspberry on Peter’s stomach, smiling as his child laughed. </p><p>“Alright,” Erik chuckled, “bath time mister.” He carried Peter to the bathroom, ignoring his protests. Peter frowned as his dad got the bath ready, “How about I read you three bedtime stories tonight? But only if you cooperate during your bath.”</p><p>“Deal!” Peter nodded, hopping into the bubble bath. He played with the toy ducks throughout the entire bath, enjoying the bubbles. After the bath they got ready for bed, Erik reading all three stories he promised. “Goodnight Vati,” Peter mumbled, snuggling down further into the blankets, “I love you.”</p><p>Erik smiled softly, kissing Peter's forehead, “Night Pietro, I love you too.” He plugged in the X-Men nightlight (it had been a gift from Raven), turned off the lamp, and softly closed the door. He got himself ready for bed (it had been a long day) before settling down with a book.  </p><p>A few hours passed before a blur jumped into the bed with him, honesty, scaring the shit out of him. He lifted the covers to see a shaking Peter curled up into a little ball. “Peter?” He questioned, concern written on his face.</p><p>“Had a bad dream,” Peter whispered, shuffling so he was pressed into his dad’s side.</p><p>Erik frowned slightly before cuddling with his son, “Everything will be okay.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>